My Shattered Faith
by Glasshearted Amy
Summary: Naruto rescuing Tayuya from the battle between Temari, has edged himself more and more into her life. How will she affect his life in return when she becomes one of his precious people? And what will Naruto do to protect her at all costs? Rated M.
1. A Red Haired Girl named Tayuya!

My Shattered Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/ N: This will be Naruto/Tayuya. I noticed there a lot of fan fictions, with Tayuya/and Naruto with another girl, which I dislike -_-. But it will be polygamy, but only under circumstances!

Read and review, more reviews I receive, better chance of me taking my time to write these stories.

All poetry/song lyrics (if not addressed that it isn't by another author/band/singer, is under legal terms of copyright, please address my email , if you wish to use them).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Open my eyes- Written by Remusscarface.

Open my eyes, and let me see,

These words, as clear as can be,

My lips gently close,

To show no faithful remorse,

For the pain you've made me experience,

And I will never be your leverage,

Underneath these tear stained skies,

So let your sorrow control you, for these lies……..

Have finally made me feel complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Aren't those shitbags so lucky?' Tayuya sighed, as she eyed the villagers with envy, 'they have no idea, how lucky they are, and not to have to worry about shit that we shinobi face everyday.'

Tayuya had been staring outside the window of a familiar yellow haired shinboi, who had rescued her from her fatal death with Temari leaving this red haired shinboi to contemplate about things that levitated into her life.

Tayuya grimaced as she remembered when she had become the Sound five with conviction and determination in fulfilling the dreams of a person, who had only used her and had never ever had the intention of even wanting her to be anything more than just something to use and throw away. Which is why Tayuya was so surprised and even grudgingly surprised that this one yellowed haired shithead actually even cared. Even went along to say that he was going to help her. Why?

It hurt Tayuya to see that even when she wanted to tell him to stop helping her and even when she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, to tell him that she was afraid of him letting go, afraid that she'd become alone, and live the rest of her life in ill solitude. She couldn't bring herself to say such things and with the utmost dignity continued to make his life horrible. Telling herself that everyone had a breaking point and when Naruto reached that, Tayuya would be out of his life faster than she could call him shithead. But he never did, and he took all of her snide comments quietly, his shit eating grin always plastered over his face.

A few months ago, if you had told Tayuya people like Naruto had existed. She'd probably call you a fucking dumbass, and proceed without hesitation in slicing every vital organ from your body, and laughing while you screamed a horrible death.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Tayuya found out they both weren't that much different.

Naruto had always lived his life alone, although Tayuya never bothered to ask him. But she knew.

The eyes. They were same, and she could tell by how the loneliness and sadness etched themselves like a painting in those blue eyes.

While Tayuya wasn't so weak and absentmindedly tolerant of her own emotions, Tayuya had become to learn to allow herself to slowly trust the blond haired idiot, and even more importantly, herself.

She remembered that Naruto had found her, her body battered. Taking her back Naruto told her that he was going to help her.

Tayuya brushed her silky, long, and crimson colored hair with her fingers, delicately, rolling back on her shoulders, as she lay on the bed. She waited for the blond haired idiot to come back home.

Tayuya felt feeble that some person could worm themselves into her heart; also felt this emotion, and most of the time she had scoffed at it, saying she was just becoming weak. But Tayuya became to immerse the person that is Naruto.

And for once in her life, she wanted something for her own personal gain, and not because someone demanded it, not because it was something to acquire, just there for her, Tayuya felt the resist to smirk at the idiocy of it all, closed her brown eyes. Sleep overcame her, and her snores gently emitted the tension, that is, of the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto had gotten home he saw Tayuya fast asleep on his bed. The covers were askew and there seemed to be a smile on her face. For once, Naruto admitted without denying, that Tayuya looked very beautiful especially when she wasn't acting liker herself. Giving her a vivid look, Naruto had always asked himself why he had helped her, why he was going out of his way, hiding her existence, and wanting to allow herself to turn her own wretched life around. It was maybe, because Naruto was kindhearted, and hated to see anyone lead the same life he had, without anyone being there.

In some ways, Tayuya was a mirrored reflection of how Naruto would turn out if he had no one special in his life. Someone who had trouble trusting somebody, aggressive, and angry, that was the personality Tayuya showed at first, after time Tayuya four weeks later accustomed to the life of living in Naruto's apartment had softened up a bit. Still cursing at him but without the intentions of trying to hurt his feelings, and Naruto in return treated her kindly.

'Iruka-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto thought apprehensively, knowing by the end of the day that he would always be thankful for the precious people in his life.

He heard a groan, and saw Tayuya lean over her to side, displeased was written all over her features, as she tried to sleep peacefully. Naruto smiled sheepishly, cringing at the very thought of seeing a cranky Tayuya.

'If Jiraya-sensei saw me and her like this, I'd don't know what would happen.' As he laid into the bed next to her, their warmth so comforting to each other, as Naruto widened his eyes, feeling two arms wrap around his chest. Turning around, seeing Tayuya clamp tightly onto him, Naruto smiled softly, as he laid his head on his pillow.

As he turned his face to gaze at her, Naruto felt at ease. Seeing the seething Tayuya become some gentle angel when asleep, made him chuckle himself.

Seeing the mere sight of a calm and sleepy Tayuya brought Naruto to sleep as he too succumbed to his natural instincts of sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young, pink haired kunoichi moved distractedly. In deep thought, forming every sparse idea that came to her brain logically. She bit her lip, a grimace adorned her features.

To say Sakura was worried, was to say the least. Ever since, Sasuke had left to achieve more greater power to avenge his dead clan, Sakura had become more and more insecure, afraid of losing her other teammate who she thought of as a brother. Sure she had promised herself to become more stronger now being the taught by Tsunade-san. But that was just the trails she would have to face for now, frankly, she was more worried about the prospect of what was happening with Naruto.

Sakura unconsciously looked up, surprise replacing her grimace immediately as she realized where her mental state had led to her. She looked at the familiar apartment, torn down, and debris covering every speck. Sakura could not bring herself to feel that she had given Naruto the idea, that she wanted space. It was true; Sakura did need and require some space. But… That wasn't anything compared to the aura of isolation she felt from Naruto, it was as if…. He was shutting her out of his life, ignoring every silent plea that begged to release themselves from her lips, asking for her to open up to him. There was not a single time where Sakura had questioned herself, if she had missed a crucial opportunity, or even a moment where she could've even told Naruto that she would be there for him. Comfort him in whatever was going in his life.

Her concern for his mental and physical health had increased tremendously, as Sakura took careful note of the paleness on Naruto. Noticing every facial feature that seemed out of place, how he had wanted to quickly leave whenever Tsunade had called both of them for a mission, or to simply inform them of other matters. She had also taken a quick note that whenever Tsunade brought up the Sound, Naruto's head would immediately snap up.

The information about Sasuke didn't seem to dawn much on Naruto. Sure, he still eagerly tried to extract any vital information pertaining to the brooded Uchiha, but his perkiness, his ability to conjure so much hope and faith, and his determination had wilted down to a small tiny flame.

Sakura shook her head, pink hair in high pursuit, as she frowned. She lowered her face and she knew now, that she had to see him. Had to speak to him, keep him up on speed, and cry on his shoulder, or vice versa. She just had to see him!

Every memories, every thing they had shared all came crashing down on her consciousness.

It was there the situation hit her. It was late at night. Naruto was probably sound asleep, and not to mention Sakura was dreadfully tired. Vowing to herself, Sakura would promise to visit Naruto early in the morning. Stiffening her back she turned around and trudged back home.

'Naruto…'

The feelings that cascaded her mind right now told her it was going to be hard to catch some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'll be reediting this! I'll also need a beta reader/ and SOMEONE who knows how to translate English into Japanese so I can get some jutsu's running in!

Read and review!


	2. What About My Feelings?

My Shattered Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/ N: This will be Naruto/Tayuya. I noticed there a lot of fan fictions, with Tayuya/and Naruto with another girl, which I dislike -_-.

Read and review, more reviews I receive, better chance of me taking my time to write these stories.

All poetry/song lyrics (if not addressed that it isn't by another author/band/singer, is under legal terms of copyright, please address my email, if you wish to use them).

For those who agreed to help me beta, I will send you a few messages, and hopefully you guys can get back to me as soon as possible. For now, I'll continue working on a few of my stories alone, and grammatically fix or try to get help from a friend. But thanks for your offers!

By Me (By Remusscarface)

Stay by me,

In my time of need,

Stay by me,

When even then my lips pray for happiness,

Stay by me,

Even when I become desperate,

And I promise,

I'll stay by you until eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

USSJBROLLY- To answer your questions, it is really not intended to be polygamy, but.... I will make Sakura selfish in some ways. Honestly, I'm not a fan of Sakura/Naruto especially with the fact of how she never treated Naruto the right way, and even to this day, is still ignorant of her how much she is hurting Naruto's feelings.

Grape and Cheese: Sakura will be a major antagonist against Tayuya in her pursuit (well let's not say pursuit, let's just of "the" recent turn of events that leads her to comprehend her true feelings for Naruto). But I will not let Sakura be with Naruto at all. I absolutely dislike that pairing now, and it truly disgusts me Naruto could fall in love with such a stupid wench.

Chapter 2

Tayuya felt this pit of emptiness swallow her, and admist her self pity, Tayuya felt acriminous at how she was acting. She didn't want self pity, especially from the blonde. But those thoughts would come back to her even harder, hitting every vital point of her consciousness, until she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand it.

Her eyes wandered outside, as it widened at what was occuring outside.

"Snow," she whispered faintly, as she brightened at her first glance at snow. Well maybe not true, as a young child, snow happened alot in her days, but that was her childhood, and as shinboi, you don't remember, and you won't reminisice, and that was the sad truth.

But after agreeing for more power, and turning to Orochimaru. Being locked to protect as their fateful guardians, outside was never an single option held, nor was the ability to ever see broad day light. Where the five were going, it was nowhere.

Another realization hit her.

Christmas eve.

It had been 7 weeks since she had come back from her fated death. Ever since Naruto had found her, ever since she was stuck in this mess, ever since she was confined to hiding. And although, Tayuya wanted to cry, complain, and whine about how she was basically imprisoned in the idiot's room. That wasn't what she truly wanted. Tayuya truly did want to be needed, and comforted by someone who would stand by her side. And Naruto had been there in her time of need, Tayuya knew this fake mask, they both wore, disgusted her so much; she couldn't stand the amble sight of it. And deep inside the confines of Tayuya, lay insecurity, want to be loved, and this fake mask that kept forcing her to believe she was strong on the outside, but on the inside she was crying.

Tayuya never even cared about Christmas. Never experiencing any fond memories, Christmas wasn't anything special to her. Sure, Tayuya knew the basics of Christmas.

Christmas was just an excuse for guys to buy massive presents to girls, expecting to get them in bed.

Christmas was just some bullshit holiday for you to spend your fucking money on people you think you know, and that you only buy because they ask or want you to. Then go back and stab your back, by demanding that you buy them presents, or you aren't their friends.

Tayuya had always hated those materialistic, cynical, and cunt eating shit bastards.

But Tayuya would never admit the only reason she truly hated Christmas, was well, the only presents she got was from Sakon, Jirobou, and Kidomaru. And that was only because Orochimaru, forced.

Might I stress,** forced?**

She did get along with Kidomaru, but Sakon had the audacity to get her some pink laced bra, from god knows where; he accquired it from, Jirobou, some red skirt that was too fucking short to even be called anything, same applies to the fat ass, and Kidomaru actually got her a gift meaningful. It was a necklace made from his web, although, the very sight of holding something made from the very innards of Kidomaru did kind of freak her out. She knew Kidomaru meant it, and even if she never meant it, and would never ever. Tayuya did like his gift. The next two years, nothing improved, same bullshit. She would get some worthless presents, from the idiotic two, the two knuckleheads, thinking they were clever.

In scoping out how much of a tom boy she was, and how Tayuya acting feminine, or girly would be when the hell froze over, and Jesus gave birth to Satan's child. Tayuya would shake a fist threatening to crack as much as rocks as she can find, and hoping those fuckers get raped.

Tayuya sighed petutantly, watching the snow wonder in envy. 'They don't have any carefree at all. Just hit the bottom, and be whole with each other,' thought Tayuya, as she immediately snorted at how lame and poetic she sounded just then.

Shaking her head, in desperation, and telling herself to get a grip. She knew Christmas eve wasn't her favorite holiday, but a nagging thought kept illuminating itself in her brain. As she craned and cringed, trying to figure out what it could be. She knew the blonde was going to buy her something special. And how if it was a bra, or pantie, that his brains would be knocked the fuck out.

But inside Tayuya was shivering, and it wasn't from the cold. She didn't like the blonde that way.

'I mean considering we're so different, and besides how could I bring myself to like a moron like him.'

Right?

With that, Tayuya plopped down on the couch, watching the snow fall down, as the winter wonderland sparked the entire village of Konoha. She ran her fingers through her long red hair unconsciously, wondering where Naruto was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanka Ino bemusedly flicked her hair back and forth, noting how silky smooth it was today. It was snowing, and here Ino was on the worst day to be here. Christmas eve.

She could be playing or making a snow man for Kami-sama sakes. Find and search for Chouj, and attend his family dinner which would probably have enough food for almost every person on Konoha. Okay, slightly exaggerated, but not too far from the truth. Ino snuck a smile at this.

Of course, if you watched her from a distance, you could tell how bored she was. She was forced to come to the flower shop on orders, seeing as how today was Christmas eve, and that many customers would come to buy flowers for their beloved, lovers, or family, etc. Which also struck her strangely, as there weren't many customers today. But she couldn't blame them, no one would dare brave the weather outside. Even in the safe comfort of the heated room, Ino could feel still a shiver coming from outside.

But she couldn't bring herself to sigh in pure boredom, as she bit her lip.

Checking her nails, and smirking at how perfect it looked, Ino could no longer not boast at how much beautiful she was. Then her mood changed drastically as one important thought struck her mind.

She was still single, at the young age of 13.

At first, Ino could not fathom why, every question would come to her. And it would never be answered, making the platinum blonde squint her eyes in sheer confusion.

Her feelings for Sasuke were so strong, even on the borderline of infatuation, but she reasoned with herself that she was only ogling him because of Sakura's friendship. And how she was a catalyst, who, had somehow boosted the insecure pink haired girl into who she is today. The day Sasuke left, and Ino heard of what had led up to the final event, all feelings diminished.

Ino was stupefied; she could never grasp what concept made the pink haired girl chase so long after Sasuke. That she even felt pity for her blonde teammate.

Ino grimaced.

'Naruto.'

She hadn't thought much of him, except expressing how much she was impressed, at how different he was. He was still the same, but his skills, and how much his shinboi prowress made even Yamanka Ino, applaud him. The thought of someone who was known as the dead last surpass even the genius Rookie Neji, and beat Kiba, well with some disgusting tactics. Ino could not say she was definitely not impressed.

It was as if Kami-sama was listening onto her conversation, or maybe Kami-sama, just wanted someone to fuck around with.

Hearing the bells ring, Ino immediately straightened herself up, hastily reminding herself now was no time to daydream. Clearing her throat for the customary greeting, her voice began excitedly, plastering on her stupid smile.

"Hi! Welcome to the flower shop! I'm Yamanka Ino and I----" She froze, in surprise, as she noticed the blonde panting wearily as her eyes narrowed, questioning his presence through clenched teeth.

"What do you want? Customers only," she reminded him, grabbing a few jabs at Naruto's pride. She knew Naruto, and how he would constantly come here, bribing Ino on the whereabouts of Sakura. And how he would gossip about every rejection, and Ino would listen, then zone out, pretending as if she honestly cared, but was too busy thumbing through the latest fashion magazine, and tutting at the ugly fashion, only to be distrubed by the blonde haired, who had figured out, Ino was no longer listening.

"Oh well I guess I'll just take my wallet full of money, that I was going to spend on one particular person!"

Just as Naruto turned to head outside, Ino quickly called out, "hey! Wait I was just kidding! Come back!"

Ino couldn't say no to that. Even though, there was a sneaking suspicion, Naruto was lying. But if it was true, then any money was too good to let go.

"Look," started Ino as she leaned on her elbows, eyes focused upon Naruto, who hesitantly turned around. "What do you want? Because I mean, it is snowing, and there isn't much in stock, just winter flowers."

Naruto scratched his head nervously, as he said, "I need some flowers for someone, to express how I well," as Naruto began to feel nervous. Ino chided him on, instantly knowing who it was for.

"F-F-F-Feel," stuttered Naruto cutely as Ino laughed at his demeanor. Naruto knowing what was funny, pouted childishly.

Ino smacked her forehead, knowing why he had come here, and was so nervous. Attentively if Ino was really focused on Naruto, Ino would've noticed by now Naruto was never nervous, or stutter when he would be so adamant about his feelings for her pink haired friend. If only, she had paid close attention.

"So well we could get some another flowers for Sakura-" Ino began as Naruto swiftly interrupted, shaking his head.

"The flowers aren't for Sakura."

Ino was expressionless, but inside, Ino wanted to yell out what the hell was going on. Had the moron finally cut his losses, and moved on?

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head again, "It is for a friend. But I want her to know what she means to me."

Ino could not help express her curiosity, as she said, "well who is it?"

As Naruto shifted uncomfortably, Ino smirked evilly. Naruto watching the look on Ino's face, cowered in terror, as Ino grabbed her scissors.

And you could hear a blood curdling scream from a certain blonde haired idiot, yelling about bloody murder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino bemusedly watched the snow flakes fall in quicker fashion, as she blew one strand of hair that had obscured, her line of vision on her left eye.

Ino was always perceptive when it came to gossip, and although, demanding or more threatening to kill for the information that Naruto was no longer stuck on Sakura. Well... Made her so surprised, and not to judge him so easily, of course, this led her to believe two things.

1) Whoever he was dating, either didn't like the attention, and therefore avoided being seen with Naruto.

2) Or he was lying.

Not sure of either options, Ino decided it would be best to stay quiet, and let things work out in the end. But Ino was never one to have patience.

Ino sighed as that same annoying strand came back into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto bounded through the frozen landscape, the bonquet in his hands, Naruto truly realized how he felt for the red headed girl. At first, the weeks were just getting used to each other, spending time, and trying to avoid Tsunade's wandering eyes. But now he had to tell her how he truly felt, not just because of how he felt, but the sensation he had whenever he was near her. It was indescribable, it was amazing, it was-

Like being in heaven. Every waking moment spent with her, was endless, even for the simplest of things.

Nothing could express how he felt, which is why he had to prove it to her. Even if it meant getting his brains knocked out by the impatient Tayuya, who never returned his feelings, but Naruto knew through her mask. He knew she was only denying it, fear of being hurt, fear of losing someone precious, and Naruto swore on his life that he could never do that to her. These past weeks, understanding her more and more, continously, that he begun to truly feel everything that went inside of her. And he would dare never admit it, but if anyone had looked at him, they would've said he was pussy whipped at 13.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of Tayuya beating him with a whip, and torturing him in any means possible. Naruto then felt a shiver down his pain, knowing full well Tayuya could be a masochist, and a damn good one at that.

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto couldn't decipher the pink mound of hair, and green hazel eyes who had spotted him, and was now running to him in determination and eagerness. Sakura had noticed Naruto in the clearing, coming between a few shops, their distance not that far off.

Sakura knew now was her chance to talk to Naruto, see what was up, have some communication.

It was bound to happen, any person watching them could see what was going to be the aftermath.

A rough collison made Naruto fall against the fluffy blanket, as he scanned who he had bumped into.

"OW! What the hell Naruto!" The familiar voice was obvious, and he knew directly who it was.

Bubble gum colored hair, and green hazel eyes which expressed pain, anger, and even happiness? He hadn't noticed as Sakura had brushed herself off, that she smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Ne, sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura smiled as she shook her head and said hastily, "its fine, just be more careful Naruto. So..." She began until she noticed the bonquet of flowers, and she immediately felt herself blush. So that was why Naruto was avoiding her! He was planning to get her flowers, or maybe even drop it at her doorstep, and make her search for who her unknown lover would be?

Sakura couldn't deny this did pique her curisority, especially at the simple fact, Sakura had always denied every attempt Naruto had at trying to get with the pink haired girl. So why try now?

"Ne, Naruto, the flowers, who are they for?" Sakura asked softly, eyeing the blonde whiskered genin pensively, as she watched him blush deeply.

"Well... they are.." Naruto started, as he tried to choose his words carefully. He knew Sakura would never return his feelings, which is why, when he met Tayuya. Somehow he developed these unconditional feelings that Sakura could never give him, and not to mention Tayuya was just like him in some ways.

But Naruto also faced a type of dilemna. Naruto knew Sakura would immediately get upset at who Tayuya was, especially since she was the one who helped in the escape of Sasuke. And she had a foul temper, only to those she didn't know. Naruto knew Tayuya would never admit it, but when it came to her and Naruto, she spoke sometimes highly of him, but sometimes resorting to her usual demeanor in a way to show affection. That is if you can take her calling you a shit head, dumb ass, and moron as compliments or sign of affection.

"For someone," finished Naruto lamely as he noticed the red tinge on Sakura after hearing his statement.

Was she blushing?...

"Naruto... If you wanted to give me the flowers, why didn't you just say so?" Sakura said sweetly as she smiled, holding out her hands, as Naruto looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Sakura-chan, they aren't for you," Naruto said gently, as he watched the dumb founded look plastered so evidently on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Sakura, they are for someone else, and that is honestly all I can tell you," confessed Naruto as he kneeled down, to pick up the flowers that was becoming engulfed in the white snow. Shaking it as slowly as he could to take off any clinging snow, Naruto met Sakura's eyes and could see confusion and hurt written all over them.

"They aren't?" Sakura questioned, as she looked at Naruto in wonder.

Naruto gulped, and nodded before clearing his throat. "Look, I have to get home, Sakura-chan I'll talk to you later," Naruto said as he turned around, and added quickly just to make sure Sakura wouldn't find the redhead, "I'm hungry and I need some ramen."

As he turned around to take the journey home; he heard Sakura's voice call back to him.

"Wait! How about you eat Ichikaru's ramen with me then? You said you were hungry, and maybe we could eat some of that you know?" Offered Sakura, as Naruto sensed the urgency, the plea, the plea that was embedded in her simple request of a date. He could tell Sakura was desperate, although, this struck him dumb. Sakura never showed any indication that she ever liked him, or felt feelings for him, and normally Naruto would be jumping around the place, in joy. But this time, Naruto just felt him getting annoyed at her request. Couldn't she realize Naruto plainly made it clear that spending time with her on Christmas eve wasn't his intentions?

Not trying to be mean, Naruto replied apprehensively, as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I know ramen at Ichikaru's would be excellent, but I'd rather get home, take a shower, and eat some ramen."

With all the strength he could muster, Naruto physically pushed himself as he ran away, leaving Sakura to be in emotional distress.

Sakura would've never expected this to occur, in fact the entire evaluation of this day just made her question where she was. She had offered to ask Naruto out on a date, but he had refused. He also had flowers, and she said that if it was for her, Naruto shouldn't have been so afraid of giving her them. But even more surprising, they weren't for her, and Sakura felt some injury to insult from that reply. It was as if Naruto had moved on...

Could he?

There was the possibility that someone did like him, or that he liked her, and Sakura couldn't help feeling emotions coursing through her entire body.

As she realized now she was jealous that someone would be spending time with the blonde whiskered genin, or that whoever she was would be object of affection in Naruto's mind.

Sakura knew this time she couldn't lose Naruto, she couldn't! Sakura vowed that she would do whatever it would take to make Naruto see what he lost.

Pumping her fist in the air, Sakura brushed herself off as she got up, and sauntered off. Millions of ideas ran through her head, and she decided that she would figure each of them over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Any questions/comments/critiques would be great!

A/N: I don't like how this chapter turned out, I may re-edit and fix it up, or make it more longer.

A/N: The next chapter would probably contain Naruto telling his true feelings, and Sakura devising plans in her head, to see how she could get the blonded haired genin back.


End file.
